fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Romeo Maxton
Summary Romeo Maxton is a Meta-Human criminal and serial killer who operates as in the United States as a mercenary for various criminal organizations. He is a psychic, but one with unique abilities that also make him exceptionally dangerous towards other psychics. These unique abilities are also amplified to extremes by his suffering of Prime-Wells Syndrome, a Meta-Human affliction that continues the basic urge that Meta-Humans have to use their powers early in their lives onward. This affliction has caused derangement in his mind, to the point where he believes that all other Meta-Humans with psychic abilities are pretenders holding pieces of himself that he needs to reclaim to become whole. He has worked in recent years with Influence, using his abilities to hide subliminal messages in videos created by the group. Appearance and Personality Romeo dresses as inconspicuously as he can, as to blend in easily with crowds. This often includes a dark jacket and jeans when operating in northern climates, as well as when he works with Influence in California. He has light green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Romeo is a greatly disturbed individual. His Prime-Wells Syndrome has led to a fantasy where he believes that all other psychics are merely holding pieces of himself, and by killing them, he comes closer to becoming whole. This deranged idea puts him through lots of inner conflict, as he feels empathy with his victims, but is also enraged when they make him work to kill them. Outside of his maddening obsession, however, Romeo can appear as a normal person for long amounts of time. While he does work as a criminal outside of his pursuits of other psychics, he is often a more level-headed and passive one, preferring compromise over violence. These two sides of himself used to clash often, until his derangement grew to the point where he now considers his victims as only part of himself, meaning by killing them he is only injurying himself, not others. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Romeo Maxton (Alias: Breaker) Origin: Timeline-1 Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Meta-Human Date of Birth: May 10th Zodiac/Horoscope: Taurus Birthplace: Blackveil, Washington Weight: 190 Ibs. Height: 5'11” Likes: Videos and Television, Comrades, Italian food Dislikes: Other psychics, Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Creating videos and programs, Tracking other psychics Values: His ideals, Influence, Power Marital Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: Influence Previous Affiliation: None Themes: It Follows - Cane Hill Combat Statistics 7-A: . Powers and Abilities: * Psionics Mentalities - While not acknowledged as the most powerful psychic in the world (that would be Nathan Jueik), Romeo is a terrifying prospect for other psychics to face due to his specialized powers. Nearly all powers listed apply to Romeo, with the exceptions of Mental Healing and Personality Splitting. ** Psychic Feedback - All psychics, no matter their merit, immediately feel intense pain when they use their powers towards Romeo, and continued use despite the pain can lead to complete brain death for the attacker. ** Psychic Energy Manipulation - Romeo can easily create constructs made out of his own psychic energy in the physical world. ** Subliminal Messaging - Romeo is frequently used by Influence to put subliminal messages in their advertising to help them achieve their goals. ** Mental Attribute Sense - Romeo can sense other psychics by feeling their abilities nearby. ** Telepathy - Through sheer will, Romeo gained the ability to use telepathy. ** Psionic Drain - Romeo kills enemies (usually psychic ones) by draining their psychic energy, as he believes it makes him more complete. Attack Potency: Mountain Level. Speed: Athletic Human. Lifting Strength: Athletic Human.' Class K' with psychic enhancement. Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Mountain Level with psychic enhancement. Durability: Street Level. Mountain Level with psychic enhancement. Stamina: Above Average (Romeo is highly athletic). Range: Standard Melee Range. Higher with Powers. Standard Equipment: Combat Knife. Intelligence: Genius Level Intelligence. Weaknesses: * Instability - When fighting, if he becomes desperate, Romeo becomes mentally unstable. This can be used to confuse and enrage him, making him easier to predict. * Compassion - Romeo, at times of his stability, is often quite compassionate to those who threaten him. He prefers compromise and civility over violence when in the right state of mind, and this can be exploited. Feats: '''XXX '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ragdoll Effect - Romeo will throw enemies around with telekinesis, or throw items at them. Pain Magentizer - Romeo will activate parts of the brain that perceive pain all over, making opponents think they are in agonizing pain. Long Haul - Romeo will slowly drain enemies psychic energy throughout an encounter, allowing him to kill them quickly in the event that he is finding himself outclassed. Psychic Energy Constructs - Romeo can create weapons and constructs out of psychic energy. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Villainous Vulture Characters